


Чисская благодарность

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Эли Ванто и ужасное, кошмарное, нехорошее, очень плохое утро





	Чисская благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Во многом вдохновлялось артом bad koba: http://funkyimg.com/view/2NTZt

Легенды описывали чиссов как поистине удивительных существ. Говорили, что их ум, сила, выносливость многократно превосходят человеческие. Если бы вы удумали то же самое рассказывать о представителях любой другой расы, вас бы подняли на смех. Но сделайте героем истории чисса, и у публики не появится даже тени сомнения в правдивости ваших слов. Казалось бы, познакомиться с представителем такого дивного народа и увидеть его таланты в действии должно было быть очень увлекательно. Только не для Эли Ванто. 

Проговорив с ним едва ли пять минут, чисс начал его анализировать и даже имел наглость откровенно в этом признаться. К тому моменту, как «Быстрый удар» прибыл на Корусант, вежливость в разговорах с инородцем давалась Эли с трудом. Он осознал, что в чиссе его бесит буквально все: его хваленый ум, знаменитая проницательность, его красота и умение флиртовать так изящно и невинно, что впору задуматься, в самом ли деле он флиртует или только проявляет учтивость. Ванто надеялся, что после аудиенции во дворце ему более не придется любоваться совершенствами чисса. Однако Император решил иначе и приговорил Эли еще к трем месяцам принудительного восхищения Трауном. Все, что ему оставалось, это смириться и успокаивать себя тем, что он получил уникальную возможность проверить правдивость всех легенд о чиссах.

И чем дольше он жил в одной комнате с Трауном, тем больше понимал, что легенды не врали. Временами ему хотелось потыкать Трауна палочкой, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий. Такого сочетания благородного характера с комфоротом при совместном проживании Эли еще не встречал. Чисс не храпел, не разбрасывал вещи по комнате, не брал ничего без спроса, не устраивал шумных вечеринок, а тихо сидел где-нибудь в уголке и молча занимался своим делом. Иногда Эли пугался горящих в темноте глаз, но в целом был вынужден признать, что ему не на что жаловаться. Хотя идеальность Трауна во всем — как кадета, как будущего офицера, как любовника — продолжала его раздражать. Впрочем, он не слишком возражал против последнего пункта.

Одно время Эли подумывал о том, чтобы организовать тотализатор среди кадетов. Кто быстрее пробежит дистанцию? Кто первым решит сложную задачу? Чей ответ будет самым необычным? Но вскоре он отказался от этой мысли. Остальные кадеты не были идиотами и вскоре непременно бы просекли, что ответ на эти и подобные вопросы неизменно находился один. Вскоре Эли всерьез начал считать, что чисс может сделать что угодно и предела его возможностям нет. Через пару недель ему пришлось убедиться, что это не так.

Очередной день в аду, также известном как Высшая имперская академия, не сулил ничего, кроме учебы и подколок кадетов. Эли почти закончил одеваться, когда услышал с койки Трауна слабый стон. Прежде тот не издавал подобных звуков, за исключением тех моментов, когда они занимались любовью. Встревоженный, Эли отложил одежду и присел рядом с чиссом. Он заметил, что тот сидит на койке так, чтобы не касаться пола одной ногой.

— Ты как? — спросил Ванто.

— Не очень хорошо, — честно признался Траун. — Нога сильно болит.

— Дай посмотрю.

Без особого энтузиазма Траун откинул одеяло и позволил Эли себя осмотреть. Левое колено припухло и на ощупь было горячим, горячее, чем обычно. С нижней стороны оно приобрело темно-фиолетовый оттенок и в целом выглядело нездоровым. Определенно, никаких шансов на то, что колено заживет до начала занятий. «Этого и следовало ожидать», — мрачно подумал Ванто. 

Накануне на вечерней тренировке Траун отрабатывал новый прием и неудачно приземлился как раз на левое колено. Эли предлагал ему остановиться, но упрямство чиссов было столь же легендарным, как их сила. Наивно было бы полагать, что небольшой промах Трауна остался незамеченным другими кадетами. Во время спаррингов они нацеливали удары на пострадавшее колено, и Трауну, увы, не всегда удавалось их блокировать. Особенно обидным было то, что инструктор похвалил кадетов за наблюдательность. В тот вечер Траун с трудом дохромал до их с Ванто комнаты, рухнул на койку и отказался идти на ужин. Посещением лазарета он тоже пренебрег. Эли был уверен, что Траун лучше знает свои силы, и оставил его в покое. Оба полагали, что к утру боль в колене пройдет. Теперь Эли раскаивался в том, что положился на мнение чисса о его здоровье. Трауну стоило показаться врачу еще вчера. 

Он морщился от малейшего движения и выглядел совершенно несчастным, но не столько от боли, сколько от стыда, будто своей неудачей он опозорил весь чисский народ. «Если у чиссов травмы и болезни считаются чем-то унизительным, то понятно, почему они так хороши. Должно быть, слабых и больных они попросту скидывают со скалы или бросают в пустыне», — подумал Эли. Но вокруг, как назло, не было ни одной скалы или пустыни, в которых сгоравший со стыда чисс мог встретить свою смерть, зато имелся оборудованный по последнему слову техники медблок. После короткого совещания было решено туда отправиться.

По пути Эли понял, что впредь должен любыми путями избегать ситуаций, в которых ему пришлось бы помогать раненому товарищу добраться до медблока. Во всяком случае, если упомянутый товарищ весит больше него самого. Что в случае Ванто означало практически любого солдата или офицера мужского пола. Траун как мог старался облегчить его участь, но получалось не очень хорошо: чем меньше он наваливался на человека, тем больший вес приходился на больную ногу. Когда они наконец добралась до медблока, Эли взмок, устал и хотел оторвать головы всем встретившимся по пути кадетам, которые отпускали в их адрес шуточки. Сгрузив чисса на смотровой стол, Ванто плюхнулся на стул и утер пот со лба.

— Ну, что тут у нас? Показывайте, где болит, — улыбнулся врач, весь вид которого свидетельствовал о том, что с начала утренней смены он успел выпить минимум две чашки кафа. 

Траун молча приспустил брюки. При виде его колена врач перестал улыбаться, помог ему лечь и запустил программу диагностики. Пока врач колдовал над чиссом, Эли печально оглядывал помещение. Завтрак они с Трауном уже пропустили и явно в скором времени опоздают на занятия. Тот, кто додумался поставить первым занятием с утра сдачу зачета в виде марш-броска на два часа, был садистом. Нарезать круги по залу на пустой желудок — то еще удовольствие. Живот Эли неприятно заурчал. Заметив на столе врача пиалу с разноцветными конфетами, юноша запустил в нее руку и, пока никто не видит, высыпал горсть сладостей себе в карман. До обеда им с Трауном придется питаться ими.

— Что у вас сегодня по расписанию? — серьезно спросил врач.

— Через сорок минут марш-бросок с полной выкладкой на десять километров, — ответил Траун.

— С инструктором Редшоу, — мрачно добавил Эли.

Врач присвистнул и сказал:

— Что ж, джентльмены, у меня для вас плохая, хорошая и отличная новости. Начну с последней. Это не перелом, как я опасался, разрыва связок тоже нет, что само по себе похоже на чудо. Но ушиб есть, он привел к воспалению, так что будем лечить. Хорошая новость в том, что марш-бросок отменяется, как и все остальное. Ноге нужен полный покой, на сегодня освобождаю обоих от занятий.

— Обоих? Со мной все нормально, — удивился Эли.

— Какая часть словосочетания «полный покой» вам непонятна? — саркастически бросил врач. — Будете обслуживать своего друга по полной программе.

«Сперва я был его переводчиком, а теперь стал сиделкой. Отлично», — скуксился Ванто.

Не нужно было быть гениальным чисским воином, чтобы заметить недовольство на лице юноши. Траун попытался встать и снова начать играть в благородство:

— Уверен, я в состоянии самостоятельно...

— Ваша самостоятельность может плохо кончиться, — ответил врач.

С поразительной невозмутимостью он положил руку на больное колено и слегка сжал его. Чисс зашипел и оставил попытки ретироваться.

— Хорошо, — вмешался Эли. — А какая плохая новость?

Лицо врача расплылось в сладкой улыбке, и Эли почувствовал, что сейчас услышит что-то неприятное.

— Одному из вас придется сообщить инструктору Редшоу о ситуации, — сказал он и выразительно посмотрел на Ванто.

Траун тоже посмотрел на Эли, но его взгляд хотя бы выражал сочувствие.

Как и следовало ожидать, инструктор Редшоу не испытал радости от полученного известия. Минут двадцать под довольными взглядами и ухмылками остальных кадетов он распекал Эли, брызжа слюной. За это время он ни разу не повторился в своих оскорблениях. Досталось и Трауну, как главному виновнику события. Кадеты разве что не аплодировали после особо удачных и колких высказываний. Редшоу глянул на хронометр и решил заканчивать выступление:

— Бегите к своей нежной синей принцессе и передайте ей, чтобы не думала, будто ей удалось от меня отделаться. Маршрут пройдете оба, даже если принцесса снова натрет ножку.

На этом экзекуция закончились. Инструктор погнал кадетов по залу, а Эли поплелся к медблоку. Он уговаривал себя, что не должен переживать из-за слов инструктора, ведь он сам не сделал ничего плохого и не по своей воле отказался участвовать в марш-броске. Даже Траун в этом не виноват, ну, не очень виноват. Это был несчастный случай, который мог произойти с кем угодно. Из-за несправедливости Эли было обидно и горько. Он не должен был выслушивать ругань в свой адрес. Его вообще не должно было быть здесь, его место на Майомаре, среди таких же простых парней и девчонок. Тамошние инструкторы понимали, что в жизни случается всякое, и не делали из травм ни трагедии, ни повода для показательной казни.

На полпути к медблоку Эли получил сообщение от Трауна, что он ждет его в их комнате. Гадая, как он мог туда попасть, Ванто развернулся и пошел напрямую в казарму. В комнате он обнаружил сцену, достойную дворца богатого хатта. Во всяком случае, такой она ему показалась на контрасте с суровостью армейских обычаев. Чисс возлежал на своей койке, его нога покоилась на горке из подушек. Из одежды на нем было только нижнее белье. А в довершение всего — на койке перед ним стоял поднос с едой. Траун лениво ковырял вилкой бежевую субстанцию, которая у дроидов-поваров символизировала кашу. Для полноты картины не хватало только музыкантов и полуголой танцовщицы.

— Как нога? — сухо спросил Эли.

— Сделали перевязку, теперь почти не болит, к завтрашнему дню все должно пройти, не беспокойся. Твой завтрак на столе, — чисс указал в сторону письменного стола, на котором стоял такой же поднос, как у него. 

Эли сел за стол, снял крышки с тарелок, принюхался к их содержимому. После голодного утра столовская еда показалась ему деликатесом из роскошного ресторана. Не то чтобы он часто посещал роскошные рестораны, но догадывался, какую еду там подавали. Чисс решил поддержать светскую беседу:

— Как все прошло? Орал?

— Анал, — саркастически заметил Эли и попробовал свою кашу. — Отодрал меня перед строем и тебя заодно.

Боковым зрением Ванто заметил, что Траун напряженно уставился на него, выискивая следы сексуального насилия, и закатил глаза. Военную терминологию чисс осваивал с поразительной легкостью, о значении многих идиом догадывался сам, но временами воспринимал все слишком буквально. Иногда Эли казалось, что он делает это нарочно, чтобы его позлить.

— Это выражение такое, — пояснил он, — означает «накричал и унизил». И оно довольно-таки грубое, так что не используй его со старшими по званию.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это вместо меня.

Весь его вид и тон указывали на то, что он действительно сожалеет. Если бы рот не был набит едой, Эли сказал бы чиссу, что это все пустяки, но вместо этого просто махнул рукой.

— Как ты сюда добрался? — спросил он чуть позже.

— Я одолжил ховер-кресло и меддроида, — Траун замялся, стесняясь вспоминать об этом. — Кстати, он же принес нам завтрак. Удивительные существа дроиды, — задумчиво закончил он.

— Механизмы, — поправил его Эли. — Формально они не совсем живые.

— Дроид проявил ко мне больше доброты и участия, чем большинство людей.

Ванто скривился. Вот оно. Его типичная манера: не жалоба, не обида, не подколка — констатация факта. Закончив есть, Эли забрал поднос Трауна, поставил его на стол рядом со своим и спросил:

— Раз у нас сегодня свободный день, чем планируешь заняться?

— Для начала хотел поблагодарить тебя за все, что ты для меня делаешь. Я собирался сделать тебе сюрприз в конце семестра, но почему бы не подарить сейчас, — ответил чисс. 

Он потянулся к своей тумбочке, достал из ящика датакарту и вставил ее в падд. Эли присел на край его койки, чтобы Трауну не пришлось лишний раз двигаться, и взял у него падд. Сперва он не понял, на что же, собственно, смотрит. А когда осознал, неверящим взором уставился на Трауна. 

— Это твой курсовой проект по стратегии, — пояснил тот. — Я заметил, что ты испытываешь с ним некоторые трудности, и взял на себя смелость помочь.

— Мой мой проект или твой мой проект? — спросил Эли, с изумлением перелистывая страницы, на которых описывалась диспозиция и планы сражений, приводились списки кораблей и все прочее, над чем он сам бился уже которую неделю.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду, не поймет ли преподаватель, что его делал не ты? Об этом не волнуйся, — успокоил Траун и мягко обнял его. — Я сделал несколько характерных для тебя ошибок. Впрочем, ты можешь захотеть проверить расчетную часть.

— Характерные ошибки, да? Я настолько предсказуем? — усмехнулся Эли.

— Нет, только для тех, кто хорошо тебя изучил, — прошептал чисс в самое ухо Эли и поцеловал его в затылок.

Эли открыл файл с расчетами для вымышленной военной кампании. Кое-что он бы исправил, кое-что можно было сделать проще, но в целом вычисления сходились. Он решил все же внести в эту часть изменения, но это не займет много времени. Расчеты и логистика — это его конек. Вчитаться в текст было бы проще, если бы не теплые руки Трауна, гладившие его по груди и животу с весьма недвусмысленными намерениями. Эли отложил падд и посмотрел на чисса.

— Это классная работа, я... Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Траун тонко улыбнулся и придал своему голосу своеобразный тон, который у людей можно было назвать игривым или намекающим. — Знаешь, а ведь я еще не поблагодарил тебя за сегодняшний день. Есть ли что-нибудь, что может компенсировать моральный ущерб от встречи с инструктором Редшоу?

— Кое-что есть, — в тон ему ответил Эли, мягко толкнул чисса на подушку и накрыл его губы своими.

Чисс не остался равнодушен к стараниям человека: он распахнул его форменную куртку (оказывается, он поглаживал Эли не просто так, а подготавливал плацдарм), стянул ее с его плеч и запустил руки под майку. Оторвавшись от его губ, Ванто избавил Трауна от остававшихся на нем элементов одежды, весьма немногочисленных. Затем стянул через голову свою майку и начал расстегивать брюки. Его взгляд упал на сапоги. Эли тихо выругался, нагнулся и спешно стал стаскивать их. Когда с сапогами, брюками и бельем было покончено, он снова впился в губы чисса долгим поцелуем. Траун прижимал его к себе, жадно скользил ладонями по спине, словно пытался охватить своей лаской как можно большее пространство на теле любовника. Было в его движениях какое-то отчаяние. И Эли вполне его разделял. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось подмять под себя чисса и, на этот раз выражаясь не фигурально, как следует отодрать его. Но последние запасы смазки, которую Ванто тайком пронес в вещах с борта «Быстрого удара», они с Трауном использовали еще две недели назад. С тех пор желание приходилось удовлетворять либо в устной форме, либо протягивая друг другу руку помощи. В легендах, которые рассказывают по всему Дикому Космосу, об этом не говорилось, но Эли готов был добавить кое-что от себя: любой, кто хоть раз почувствовал жар чисского тела, уже никогда не удовлетворится меньшим. Прервав поцелуй, Эли с тоской посмотрел на Трауна и встретил в его взгляде то же неутоленное желание. Затем чисс запустил руку под подушку, достал из-под нее внушительный тюбик и вручил его своему любовнику.

— Это еще что? — удивился Ванто.

— Мазь с бактой на водянистой основе для перевязок, — будничным тоном сообщил Траун. — Я сразу подумал об альтернативном способе ее использования и попросил тюбик побольше.

— Ну ты и…

Остаток фразы потонул в голодном поцелуе, с которым чисс накинулся на человека. Сбросив с себя его руки, Эли переместился чуть дальше по матрасу и пристроился между ног Трауна. Тот с утробным рычанием сжал коленями его талию.

— Неужели имперская медицина сотворила чудо? — с издевкой спросил Эли. — Колено больше не болит?

— Болит, — признался Траун, — но я готов потерпеть.

— Давай только без этого, — строго сказал Ванто и закинул обе ноги чисса себе на плечи. — К тому же у меня есть идея.

Он поцеловал здоровое колено любовника, выдавил мазь на пальцы и провел ими по анусу партнера. Ему стоило бы ожидать, что в компании этого чисса сюрпризы не заканчиваются. Оказывается, Траун не терял даром времени в одиночестве и успел опробовать «альтернативный способ применения» мази. То ли он так хорошо просчитал эмоции человека, то ли и сам до безумия хотел этого — Эли было наплевать. Он собирался воспользоваться предусмотрительностью чисса.

Распределив оставшееся на руке количество мази по своему члену, Эли приставил головку к анусу любовника и начал медленно входить в него. И почти сразу почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет контроль. Легкая прохлада мази контрастировала с горячим телом чисса, и вкупе с тем, что они давно этого не делали, ощущения были впечатляющими. Чтобы сдержаться, Ванто пришлось напомнить себе, что более впечатляющие ощущения ждали его впереди. Когда Траун входил во вкус, своими движениями он сводил Эли с ума. Но не сейчас.

В этот раз Эли решил показать ему, как устал от его вечного превосходства, хотел выразить накопившееся разочарование в себе, неуверенность в будущем, невысказанную обиду. Неизвестно, когда еще ему представится возможность по-настоящему жестко оттрахать виновника своих несчастий. Войдя внутрь тела чисса почти до основания, Эли замер и покрепче ухватил бедра любовника, лишая того возможности двигаться. «Пусть как следует привыкнет», — подумал он, хищно глядя на Трауна. Тот то ли не замечал его настроения, то ли считал, что Ванто не причинит ему вреда. В каком-то смысле он был прав: Эли в самом деле не собирался делать ему больно. Лишь хотел побыть главным.

Когда Траун кивнул, Эли начал плавно двигаться. Чисс улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Верхнюю часть корпуса юноша старался держать неподвижно, чтобы не потревожить больное колено, и двигал только бедрами. Сперва было немного непривычно, но вскоре он поймал удобный ритм. Траун выглядел таким расслабленным и спокойным, готовым подчиниться его воле. Эли соврал бы самому себе, если бы сказал, что это не было самое опьяняющее зрелище в его жизни. Он стремительно наращивал темп до тех пор, пока Траун не выкрикнул его имя. Тогда он остановился.

— Прости. Слишком сильно? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, продолжай, — задыхаясь, шептал Траун.

Более не сдерживаясь, Эли начал вбиваться в горячее тело чисса, срывая стоны с его губ. Он и не знал, что Трауну нравится такое неделикатное обращение. Возможно, стоило попробовать это раньше. Эли тонул в ощущениях, сладких стонах и звуках своего имени. Одной рукой чисс упирался в стену позади себя, другой обхватил свой член и ласкал его в такт яростным толчкам человека. Его участие этим не ограничилось: он сжимался вокруг члена Эли, доводя ощущения обоих до предела. Ванто откинул голову назад — и стон наслаждения сменился стоном боли. Двухъярусная кровать имела существенный минус: он вечно забывал о том, как низко располагалась верхняя койка, и каждый раз ударялся затылком о ее дно.

Почувствовав, что вот-вот кончит, за несколько секунд до оргазма Эли вышел из тела чисса. Оба не смогли сдержать стона разочарования от потери контакта. Пользуясь короткой передышкой, Эли размял плечи и шею. Удерживать на весу ноги любовника оказалось тяжелее, чем он представлял в фантазиях. Марш-бросок он, может, и пропустил, но Ванто еще мог бы поспорить, кто потратил больше сил за это утро: он или остальные кадеты. Однако удовольствия от его занятия определенно было больше, чем от нарезания кругов с винтовкой наперевес.

Раздосадованный тем, что перерыв затягивается, Траун приоткрыл глаза, попытался восстановить дыхание и не смог. Поэтому, когда он заговорил, фразы получались короткими и отрывистыми, голос дрожал и прерывался. Он просил Эли вернуться, снова взять его и никогда-никогда не останавливаться. Его пальцы цеплялись за запястья человека, гладили тыльную сторону его ладоней. Эли даже не представлял, насколько нуждался в этих произнесенных сорванным голосом мольбах, пока не услышал их. 

И не смог отказать.

Под громкое «Да!» от чисса Эли снова вошел в него и яростно начал двигаться под тем углом, который, как он уже заметил, нравился Трауну больше всего. Тот пытался сильнее насадиться на член любовника, но безуспешно. Эли крепко удерживал бедра Трауна, не заботясь о том, что на них останутся синяки, которые завтра может заметить врач. Ему было безразлично, что их может услышать случайно проходивший по коридору инструктор и зайти проверить, что за шум. Важно было только чувствовать невыносимый жар извивающегося под ним чисса и упиваться его стонами.

Чувствуя, как напряглись все мышцы тела Трауна, Эли понял, что тот близок к оргазму. Он и сам бы долго не продержался. На последних бешеных толчках юноши чисс зашипел и выгнулся, изливаясь себе на живот. Одного этого зрелища Эли хватило, чтобы сдаться в плен ослепительного удовольствия. Несколько секунд оба не двигались, приходя в себя после оргазма. Наконец Эли опустил с плеч ноги чисса, вышел из него, повалился на бок рядом с ним. Траун обнял его и поцеловал во влажный лоб. И даже прошептал «Спасибо».

— Ты сейчас нагнул систему, по полной программе нагнул, — немного отдышавшись, сказал Эли.

Траун приподнял бровь, намекая, что не совсем уловил ход его мысли. Нехотя Ванто приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.

— Ну, помнишь те легенды, которые ходят о чиссах? — объяснил он. — Я не хотел тебе говорить, но во многих из них говорится, что чиссы — неблагодарные засранцы и выпендрежники, которые не ценят того, что для них делают, и все воспринимают как должное.

Некоторое время Траун обдумывал его слова и наконец вынес свой вердикт:

— Интересная трактовка. Выражение благодарности у моего народа связано со сложным ритуалом, который уходит корнями в далекое прошлое. Он включает в себя не только строгую последовательность действий, но и накладывает определенные моральные обязательства на все участвующие стороны.

Обязательства — это как раз то, чего Ванто больше всего хотелось избежать. Иногда с чиссом было весело, временами он слегка подбешивал, зато с ним Эли никогда не скучал. Но через несколько недель всему, что было между ними, придет конец. Возможно, они еще встретятся — через пару лет, по чистой случайности — обменяются пустыми приветственными фразами и пойдут каждый своей дорогой. Думать об этом было неприятно, но это будущее неизбежно. От него нельзя отказаться, так же как невозможно было отказаться от перевода в Высшую имперскую академию.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, когда мы закончим обучение, — сказал Эли и почувствовал, что это не очередная вежливая ложь, которой он регулярно угощал чисса под видом смягченной правды.

— Я тоже, поэтому предлагаю извлечь максимум пользы из оставшегося времени, в частности, из сегодняшнего дня, — улыбнулся Траун.

— И что ты под этим подразумеваешь?

Траун указал на забинтованное колено:

— Перевязку нужно делать каждые четыре часа. Ты мог бы мне в этом помочь, а я был бы тебе очень… — он сделал выразительную паузу, — благодарен.


End file.
